


Candle in the Wind

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-16
Updated: 2000-09-16
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Mason gets a new job.





	1. Candle in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Candle in the Wind

by AJ

Notes: Next in the Mason series... even though I didn't plan one.

Summary: Mason gets a new job.

Disclaimer: A girl can dream... right?

"CJ, is it true that the Presidents nephew has indeed resigned his position with the Manchester Police Department?"

"Yes, Mason Bartlet has resigned, after having worked there for the past two years."

"Can you tell us what persuaded him to resign?"

"Mason has always held an interest in joining the Secret Service. A little while ago, he applied for a position, took all the necessary tests, and passed his interview."

"Is there any truth to the rumor the President influenced the hiring of Mason?"

"No, there is not. President Bartlet made it very clear that his relationship to Mason not be considered at all, during the hiring process."

"CJ, is it true that the reason Mason decided to apply for the job, now, has something to do with the fact that his home, the home he grew up in, was set fire to, by a known enemy of the President?"

"I suppose that is possible, however, I do not know for sure."

"Speaking of the fire, CJ, what are the doctors saying of his burns?"

"Last I heard, the scars that he suffered from, when he was burned, have begun to heal nicely. Some have healed completely, others are still noticeable. Now, where as I love talking about Mason, I actually had some real things to talk with you about, before we went on this sidetrack. So, if you will sustain from asking further questions on the first nephew, and confine them to..." ~~~ Having just returned from a very short trip to Minnesota, and because of that trip, having only received no more than four hours of sleep, Jed utilized a cancellation in his schedule to lay down on one of the couches in his office.

Just like most times, when Jed most needed a nap, someone decided to wake him up, but this was one way that he really didn't mind waking up.

For as long as possible, Jed tried to pretend that he was still sleeping, so that Abbey would continue her attempts to stir him out of dreamland. But after some time had passed, she slowly lifted her lips from his.

"Jed, I know you're awake, so you can stop pretending now."

"What gave it away?"

"I could feel you fighting the urge to kiss me back, for one, and for two, I know you too well.

"Alright." Jed said as he grabbed his wife that was kneeling down beside him, and brought her up, onto him. "So, what did you need?"

"What makes you think that I needed anything, other than the touch of your lips to mine?"

"Well then... why don't you stop talking, and just do what it is you came in here to do?"

"Because I actually had a real reason to come in here." Abbey grinned sweetly at her husband.

"Un unh!" Jed shook his head. "You said kiss. Now, that's what you have to do."

"Nope, cause I only asked you why you thought I had..." Abbey began, only to be silenced by Jed's lips.

"Now..." Jed parted from the kiss. "Why was it you came in here?"

"I don't remember anymore." Abbey responded honestly.

"Good." Jed proclaimed as he began to kiss his wife again.

Suddenly, hitting her like a brick wall, Abbey remembered why she came to wake her husband. In hopes that she would remember the reason long enough, Abbey tried to pull away from the kiss, but had a hard time convincing Jed to let her do so.

Eventually, Abbey won out. "The reason I came down here, was so we could talk." Abbey hesitated to reveal the subject of their discussion.

"What about?"

"We have a visitor coming here today. She's gonna stay for a week or two." Abbey softly said.

"Do I know her?" Jed asked curiously, not having a clue.

"Yeah, it's... Ashley Lane." Abbey closed her eyes, in fear of his reaction.

TBC...

  

  


	2. Candle in the Wind 2

Candle in the Wind

by AJ

Notes: Thanks to Dallas, for her help. ::huggles Dallas::

"I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you just say Ashley Lane is coming here, today, for a week, or two weeks?" Jed asked in a very aggravated tone.

"Yeah, that's what I said." Abbey reopened her eyes to find Jed's full of furry.

"And how long have you known about her visit?" Jed asked as Abbey made the move to get up, off of him.

"Since the 5th." Abbey replied as Jed now began to sit up.

"And today is what... the 25th?

Abbey spoke softly, "Jed, she's my baby sister. Just *try* to be nice?"

"She hates me." Jed whined. "And I don't know what I ever did to her."

Abbey smiled weakly, "Just play nice. She gets here in about..." Abbey paused and glanced at her watch, "now."

"You know, you do this to me every time. You always wait until the last minute to tell me about her coming. Always." Jed said as he threw his wife a look.

"And why do you think this is??"

"Probably because I would have extended my trip if I knew she was coming." Jed smiled a fake smile, as there was a knock on the door. Ashley Lane hesitantly stuck her head in the door, smiling weakly.

Abbey pulled Jed up from the couch. As soon as they were within arms reach, Abbey through her arms around her little sister. "Ooh, I've missed you so much."

Ashley Lane hugged back, wishing she could tell her sister what was going on. But she couldn't. Not yet. Abbey smiled and pulled away, "I have to go to a meeting. I'm sorry, I couldn't get out of it. Jed will keep you company." With that, she fled from the room before anyone could react.

Standing there, in his office, alone, with the woman that infuriated him the most, Jed turned his body, and began to walk towards his desk.

Ashley Lane didn't want to fight with him anymore. She had so little family. . . She didn't want to fight. "Jed?"

"Ashley Lane." Jed responded, as he rested his hands down on his desk, and lowered his head at the sound of her voice.

"Look... I know we've had our differences, but..."

Jed picked his head up, and spun around, to find that Ashley Lane had advanced a few feet closer. "But what?"

"I don't want to fight with you anymore. If you can just be reasonable, I think we can do that."

"You're always the one that is never reasonable."

"That is not true! People like me! They think I'm a very reasonable person!"

"They're just trying to be nice." Jed found his voice rising. "Anyone who would like you would have to be out of their right mind." Jed finished as he found the door to his office opening up once again. "Not even your husband can stand you."

Ashley Lane froze, her eyes filling with tears as she looked at him. "I..." She wanted to run, to back away, but she couldn't move.

"Excuse me, Mr. President, but the First Lady asked me to check in on you every two to three seconds, to make sure you hadn't killed her sister yet."

Ashley Lane managed to find her voice as she smiled at Charlie, "We're fine." She knew her voice sounded normal, when her heart was breaking apart.

"Okay." Charlie said, and almost began to turn to leave, but he noticed something with Ashley Lane. "Are you alright, ma'am?"

It was at that moment, that Jed finally noticed the same thing that Charlie was so quick to pick up on.

After getting a nod from the President, Charlie moved outside, and Jed turned to his sister-in-law. "Charlie's right, there is something wrong, Ashley Lane. What is it?" Jed asked with a genuine concern.

She smiled weakly and shook her head. "Nothing... It's just... Am I really that bad?" She asked, her voice softer and weaker then he had ever heard it.

"Come, sit down." Jed took her by the arm, and led her over to a couch. "Now, I realize that we hate each other, but tell me anyway, what is bothering you."

TBC...

  


	3. Candle in the Wind 3

Candle in the Wind

by AJ

Notes: At this point, I have no intentions to use the song Candle in the wind. I've had a number of people ask me, and I don't have that intention. I didn't even come up with the title. ::huggles Dallas again::

"Mind if I walk you to your car?" Mason said as he stood behind Donna, who was packing her things up to leave for the day.

Recognizing the voice immediately, Donna turned her head, and jumped into Mason's arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you hear? I'm a Secret Service Agent now. Already went through the training and everything."

Hitting him on the arm, Donna proclaimed, "And you didn't tell me? Mason!"

"I thought you knew, Donna. I'm sorry."

"You should be. You realize that it has been almost a year since I've seen you, and a little over three months since we last talked?"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry about that. It's just... after the fire... I... I just shut down. I've thought of you a lot, though." Donna finally finished packing her things up, and took Mason by the arm, as they walked to the parking garage. "And I'm here now... to stay, this time."

"You better be, Mason Bartlet, or else..." Donna trailed off on purpose.

"Or else what?" Mason picked up on her intentions.

"Or else... or else..." Donna trailed off again, for once, she really had no clue what to say.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow." Mason said, changing the subject.

"Mase... we agreed to just be friends... we agreed it would be the best thing for us." Donna said, adopting a serious tone.

"Yeah, I know we did. But, it's just dinner. What can dinner hurt? Friends have dinner all the time." Mase pleaded with Donna.

"What time?" Donna gave in to his sweet smile, on his scarred face. She was glad to see this smile. That was something he lacked the last time she saw him... right after his house caught fire, with him inside, left to burn.

"Maybe like, six, or something?" Mase answered, as they reached Donna's car. He then opened the driver side door for her, and helped her into the car. Then, he carefully shut it, as she rolled the window down.

"Sounds good." Donna replied, as she saw Mason contemplating kissing her. "We are just friends, Mase. Remember that."

"Yeah. Okay... well then, you should go now. Besides, I haven't seen Uncle Jeb or Abbey yet. And I hear her sister is in town, too." Mason took a step back from the car, as Donna started it up.

~~~

Ashley Lane sat next to the man who seemed to hate her, and studied the Presidential seal on the carpet carefully. "Phillip left me. He said... He wanted to feel free again." Her voice weakened as she said the words aloud for the first time.

"I'm so sorry, Ashley Lane, I didn't know." Jed said with concern.

"I know you didn't know. Abbey doesn't even know yet." Ashley Lane refused to look Jed in the eye. She sighed a little, continuing to stare at the seal. "Am I really that bad, Jed?"

"No, you aren't. And I'm sorry that I said you were. You are a wonderful person, Ashley Lane, and Phillip doesn't deserve you."

Ashley Lane shook her head, "Obviously, I did something wrong. Even you knew Phillip was unhappy and I didn't." She stood and started to leave, but the door opened and her big sister walked through.

"It turns out my meeting was canceled, so I'm back now." Jed eyed Abbey, trying to clue her in on what just took place, but Abbey mistook that look for something else. "So, what have the two of you been up to in my absence?"

"I was just leaving, I'm sorry Abb." Ashley Lane tried to run out of the office, but was stopped by Abbey grabbing her, now, crying sister in her arms.

"Jed, what did you do? I can't even trust you alone with my sister for five minutes?" Abbey said, in a clearly upset manner.

"It wasn't Jedi, Abb. It's not his fault. Don't blame him. I just..."

"Tell her, Ashley Lane. Tell her." Jed walked over to the two sisters and placed a hand on Ashley Lane.

"Tell me what?" Abbey asked, trying to figure out what had happened in her absence.

"Phillip left me."

Abbey's eyes flew to Jed, who nodded and squeezed Ashley Lane's arm supportively, before slipping into Leo's office, wanting the two sisters to be able to talk.

Forcing her over to the couch, Abbey sat her sister down. "What do you mean, he left you?" Abbey asked, not wanting it to be true, for the sake of her sister.

"He moved out. He's filing for divorce."

"Oh, Ashley Lane." Abbey pulled her sister into her arms.

TBC...

  


	4. Candle in the Wind 4

Candle in the Wind

by AJ

Mason seemed unusually nervous all through out dinner, and Donna just couldn't figure out why. And when Mason excused himself, and went over to some guy, standing at the bar, Donna's curiosity grew a thousand fold.

When Mase returned, Donna tried to drill him for the answers that were burning holes through his head, but he silenced her.

"Donna, all will be revealed in time. Just relax." He flashed his blue eyes at her.

"Mase, what do you have planned?"

"Nothing. What makes you think I have something planned?"

"Who was that you were talking to?" Donna moved her eyes to the man who was still standing at the bar of the restaurant.

"That's Easton, he's my best friend. He's a computer hacker for the CIA." Mase smiled.

"What's that smile for? Mason Reed Bartlet, you better start answering my questions, or I'll leave, right here, right now."

"Donna, just wait, like one minute, and you will begin to understand." He pleaded with her.

"I will?"

"Yes, you will." Mase chuckled at her, and then the music began.

You say you want to be friends That's a newly sharpened blade That's a dagger to the heart Of the promises we made That's a chapter full of pain A season full of rain A dark and stormy night Spent all alone

"Mason, isn't that your friend playing the piano, and singing?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, that would be Easton. And this song is for you, Donnatella Moss."

"Yeah, I sorta got that impression from the words of it. Mason..."

"Shh! Just listen to the rest of the song, then you can talk."

Friends Get scattered by the wind Tossed upon the waves Lost for years on end Friends Slowly drift apart They give away their hearts Maybe call you Now and then But you wanna be Just friends

Mason looked over at Donna with very soft eyes. There was no way he could let her exist in his life as just a friend. No way... They were too good together as a couple, to remain just friends. Now, hopefully he could communicate this to her.

You say you love me very much And you'll always hold me dear Those are the sweetest words I never want to hear

Mason remembered back to the time when they made the decision to just be friends. It was right after his father died. Right around the time when he got hired on as a patrolman in Manchester. He didn't want the job, because he didn't want to leave Donna, yet he really did want the job. Donna tried telling him that she understood, that he should go. She said that it would be good for him. He tried to protest, said that he loved her, very much. She made him go anyway. She told him that she'd always hold him dear, but it would probably be best if they were just friends.

What's a love without desire A flame without a fire Can't warm me late at night When I need you most

Much of the relationship between Donna and Mason was that of need. That's how it began. They were both there for each other, when they were needing someone most. It killed Mason when they went their separate ways. He needed her, he was certain of it. She needed him, she was certain of it. Yet, they both promised to be just friends.

Friends Get scattered by the wind Tossed upon the waves Lost for years on end

For the past three months, Donna and Mase had absolutely no contact, and they hadn't seen each other for the past year. They were scattered by the winds of life. They were tossed upon the waves, and lost for years on end. But now, they were back... could one say together? Probably not. But they were back in the same city, which had to count for something. And it did, for Mase at least. He was determined that now that he was where he should have been the past two years, that he was going to win her back.

Friends Slowly drift apart They give away their hearts

While apart, each other dated other people. They both tried putting forth a conscious effort to give their friendship a try, but it just wasn't working. Now, just if they would tell each other...

Maybe call you Now and then But you wanna be Just friends

How were they supposed to tell each other? After the fire, after being burned alive, Mason completely shut himself down. Completely. He stopped calling her, he stopped writing her, he severed all ties to her. To everyone, really. But it was those ties to her that he regretted cutting.

Friends Slowly drift apart They give away their hearts Maybe call you Now and then Darling can't you see This is killing me We could never be Just friends

When the song ended, Easton rose from the piano, and there was an adequate amount of applause from the rest of the people at the restaurant. But not from Donna and Mason. Mid-way through the song, Mason grabbed a hold of Donna's hands, and wouldn't let go. In fact, towards the end of it, he began to caress them.

"I refuse to just be friends, Donna. We were too good together, to just be friends."

"Mason..."

"Please, at least think about it, Donna. I know I hurt you when I pushed you away. I probably ended up hurting myself even more in the long run. And I know I did, if I lost you for good. We were meant to be together, Donna. Not just as friends, but something more. Something special. And you know it. You feel that desire, that passion that is formed whenever we are near each other. I know you do. I know I do. Please, give us another chance. I promise, no more running. I grew up in the past two years, and I will no longer be running from those things that scare me, and anger me. Donna... I... I love you. Please." Mason ended by closing his eyes, in fear of what Donna would say... or not...

TBC...


	5. Candle in the Wind 5

Candle in the Wind

by AJ

Mason sat there, across from the woman that he loved more than life itself. He sat there with his eyes closed. He sat there waiting to hear a response come from her... but there was none.

Not a verbal one...

Once Mason finished his speech, she leaned over to him, and began to passionately kiss him.

When the kiss ended, Mase opened his eyes back up, to see a tear fall down Donna's cheek. Reaching up, he wiped it away, and then scooted his chair closer to hers. He moved to lean her head down on his shoulder, but she spoke up before he did.

"Can we get out of here? I have this feeling that we are being watched by everyone in the room." Donna said nervously.

"Sure." He stifled a laugh, as he got up, and then scooted her chair out, helping her up.

~~~

Sighing, Jed looked down at his watch. 9:30 p.m. and Abbey still wasn't back yet. Slowly, but surely, he made his way out of his bedroom, and down the hallway. Stopping right outside an open door, Jed elected to remain hidden behind the well, for a little bit.

As he stood there, he listened to the two sisters conversing. Abbey was always a very concerned, very loving, very overprotective sister. She hated it when something awful happened to Ashley Lane, and she couldn't do a darn thing to make it better.

Just as slowly as he left his bedroom and walked down to Ashley Lane's room, he moved, so that the two women could see him. Immediately catching the grin on his face, Abbey gave her sister a hug and kiss, and then was on her way, with her husband.

The short voyage back to their bedroom was a silent one; they just walked hand-in-hand, arm-in-arm, and she leaned her head down on his shoulder. When they entered their room, Abbey continued on down towards the bathroom, as Jed lingered in the main part of their room.

After having waited for his wife to emerge from the bathroom, or at least make a noise, for a good ten minutes, Jed grew curious.

Stepping inside the bathroom, Jed found his wife sitting down on her bench, before her mirror. For the past ten minutes, she has just been sitting there, fingering her wedding ring, thinking of her marriage, and the marriage of her sister. Both marriages began around the same time, yet here one was... ending.

As Abbey sat there, she counted her lucky stars that she had Jed. He was so terrific. He tried to live everyday with the same kind of passion that they shared when they were dating, when they got married, when they conceived their three wonderful daughters...

After a minute of watching her, Jed moved over, and helped her up. He then proceeded to move her into her closet, and helped her into her pajamas. Once that was done, Jed led her to their bed, and tucked her in gently, then climbed in after her.

Resting his arms tightly around her, she spoke her first words since telling her sister goodnight. "Jed... we have a strong relationship... right?"

"Do you really even have to ask?" Jed replied as he brushed her hair away from her neck, and began to nibble on it.

"What makes some work, and not others?" Why are we going to make it, and Ashley Lane and Phillip aren't?" Abbey moved her body around

"Abbey, if that is a hidden question... you don't have to worry about us." Jed brushed some fallen pieces of hair out of her eyes. "We will make it, because of our love, our passion for one another. I don't know what went wrong in your sister's relationship, perhaps they just weren't meant for each other, as we were."

Sweetly smiling at her husband, Abbey reached over and turned the light off. As she did so, she closed her eyes, like she normally does. While returning herself into her bed, she wasn't surprised at all, to feel Jed's lips to hers. "I love you Josiah." She whispered between the kiss.

TBC...

  


	6. Candle in the Wind 6

Candle in the Wind

by AJ

"It's about time you come and see me, Mase. You've been in town three days now... what took you so long?" Jed asked as he jumped out of his seat and quickly walked to his nephew.

"Sorry Uncle Jed. I've been busy. I had to find an apartment..."

"Nonsense, you can stay here." Jed took his only nephew into an embrace.

"Jeb..."

"It was worth a try." Jed grinned as he brought Mase over to the couch in his bedroom. "How are you feeling, son?"

"Better than the last time we saw each other." Mason paused and brought his thoughts to Donna, if only for a moment. "Much better."

"Why do I sense a hidden meaning behind that?"

"I have no idea, Vett." Mason resorted to his special name for his uncle. The one he only used on rare occasions.

"I'm sure you don't, Reeder." Jed also had a special name for Mase. "So, when do you start work?"

"Today. In fact, in a few minutes, I have to head down there and get my first assignment."

Jed smiled. His nephew had come so far. "Good luck, son."

"Thanks, Vett." Mase moved in to hug his uncle, when the door opened and Abbey entered. Jed hugged his nephew and smiled at Abbey as she entered.

"Am I interrupting something?" Abbey asked with a smile in her voice, at the sight before her.

Mase pulled back from his uncle and smiled, "Nope. I was just leaving, actually."

"Not on my accord, I hope." Abbey said playfully.

"Oh, yes. You know I can't stand your perfume, so..." Mase trailed off and smiled, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Of course not, Abb."

"Good. Get out of here!" She grinned back at him.

Mase grinned and left, leaving Jed eyeing his wife, with a very suggestive look on his face.

Abbey smiled and walked into their bedroom without a word.

~~~

The next day, Jed had summoned for Mase to be brought to his office. Not long after Jed made his request, did he find his door open and the bright, sunny, slightly scarred face appear.

"I have something for you, son." Jed smiled.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Uncle Jeb." Mase returned, but he couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice. Present time!

"Yeah, well I did. Now... follow me." Jed rose from his desk and headed for the door, where he threw an arm around Mason.

"Where are we going?"

"Outside." Jed simply answered.

"Why? What's outside?"

"We will be, shortly." Jed loved playing mind games.

Quickly moving through the hallways, Mase kept a careful eye on the man to his right. That is, until they walked outside, and Mason found his present.

"Vett..." Mason immediately turned to Jed with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Your dad bought it for you... and slowly, he put it together himself. He wanted to be able to give it to you himself, but... Anyway, it turns out that before he died, he left me a note, giving me the instructions that when you become a Secret Service Agent, I was to give this to you, from him." Jed was testing his own limits with tears, as he handed Mason the keys to the cherry red 1968 t-top Camaro sitting before them. "Here's your car, Reeder." Jed finally burst into a steady stream of tears as he quickly found his arms tangled up around Mason.

TBC...

  


	7. Candle in the Wind 7

Candle in the Wind

by AJ

Ashley Lane sighed and climbed out of bed and walked into the living room, dragging her comforter with her, wondering if she'd ever sleep through the night again. Settling into the couch, she huddled into her blanket and began to cry softly. "Phillip..." she whispered into the dark room.

"Ashley Lane?" Jed whispered as he walked into the living room and found his sister-in-law in the midst of a fitful sleep on the couch.

Ashley Lane awoke immediately, "Jed?" Her voice was soft with tears that flowed freely from her eyes.

"What's going on Beemer?" Jed resorted to an old childish name he used to use for Abbey's pesky little sister that always insisted on tagging along on all of their dates.

At the use of the old nickname, she began to laugh, laughing until her laughs turned to cries and sobbing shook her frame. In a feeble attempt to steady the woman before him, Jed reached out and grabbed a hold of her, bringing her into his arms.

"Well, well, well. I go to sleep for five minutes and this is what happens?" Abbey said playfully, as she walked into the living room to find Ashley Lane wrapped in Jed's arms.

"I should go." Ashley Lane broke free from Jed's arms and stood up, to find herself immediately pulled into Abbey's arms.

"You aren't going anywhere, Ash." Abbey whispered to her sister as she began to run her fingers through Ashley Lane's tangled up hair.

"Please, Abb, I need to go. It was a mistake coming here." Ashley Lane said as she pulled out of her sister's arms. "I just... I need to go..."

Jed watched and shook his head slightly. He hated to see someone he cared for in such great pain. "Abbey..."

Abbey glanced at her husband, and then back at her sister, who was running out of the living room, towards her room to pack her things, "Jed... we can't let her go."

"Abbey, we can't make her stay."

"Jed..." Abbey gave her husband a warning look as she took off for Ashley Lane's room.

Ashely Lane didn't even try to wipe her tears away as she threw her things into her bags, zipping the last one up as Abbey entered.

"There's nothing you can say to make me stay, Abb. I have to go, I have to."

"Why, Ash?? Why?"

"I can't stay here." Ashley Lane cried as she took off running out of the White House.

~~~

"What are you doing here?" Donna said as she greeted Mason on her front door step.

"I have something for you." He held up a long stemmed rose, as he gave the love of his life a hug.

Donna graciously accepted the white colored rose, as she gave Mase a little peck on the cheek. "So, what are you doing here?" She repeated herself.

"Can't a guy visit his girl without a hidden agenda?" Mason began to get defensive.

"Not when that guy is you. What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry, Donna. There is no hidden agenda. I just got done with my first day of work, and I wanted to spend some time with you. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"I swear you are up to something, Mason Reed Bartlet. And as soon as I figure it out, you are in trouble." Donna warned.

TBC...

  


	8. Candle in the Wind 8

Candle in the Wind

by AJ

Ashely Lane climbed into her car, seeking refuge from the pouring rain. She drove off without buckling her seatbelt, and felt her shoulders shake as a steady stream of tears coursed down her face. Pressing the gas pedal down, she felt her car accelerate, and felt the car skid when it hit a large puddle. Sliding, she fought to regain control of the car as she spun out of control.

Minutes passed and she just sat there, inside of the broken vehicle, her head against the steering wheel, bleeding out of control. It seemed like forever until another car finally drove passed, and made the forever grateful decision to stop and offer any assistance possible.

Ashley Lane felt hands reach her before she whispered Abbey's name and blacked out. The E.M.T.'s carefully set her down on the stretcher and wheeled her into the back of the ambulance.

Abbey sighed as she stared out the window, wishing she hadn't let Ashley Lane leave. Turning as she heard her husband come in, she looked at him, taking note of his grave expression. "What's happened??"

"There's been an accident, Abbey... it's pretty bad."

"Accident? What kind of accident? Who?"

"Ashley Lane..." Jed said as he saw his wife begin to raise her defenses. "She got in a car accident, because of the rain... she skidded off the side of the road. Abbey, she wasn't wearing her seatbelt."

At this point, Abbey was staring at him in shock, but her years of training as a doctor took over. "What's her condition?"

"She's in a coma, but is beginning to stabilize." Jed choose to speak his words with a soft tongue. "Abbey..." Jed knew that Abbey must be blaming herself, that look on her face was a dead giveaway.

Abbey felt like her heart was breaking. "I have to go... I have to be there with her." Abbey moved towards the door, looking for her coat as she walked.

Jed found her coat, right where it always laid, and picked it up. "I already have the limo waiting for us."

Abbey nodded, and looked at him, "Jed, I knew she was upset. I shouldn't have let her go." Abbey's voice was quiet and detached as she looked at her husband.

Jed put a very supportive and loving hand on his wife's shoulder. "Everything is going to work out, Abbey. It isn't your fault."

She just nodded as she walked towards the door, not caring about anything but getting to her little sister.

The limo drive to the hospital seemed to take forever. Climbing out and entering the hospital, they were met by a clean-cut young doctor named Avery Mitchell.

Abbey wanted to ask the doctor how her sister was doing, she tried her hardest to let her doctor mode kick in, but as she stood there, she was completely speechless.

"How is Ashley Lane, Dr. Mitchell?" Jed said in a soothing voice, with a hidden agenda in trying to help calm Abbey down.

He smiled comfortingly at the First Lady, "Well, sir, ma'am, she's been taken to surgery. Dr. Yeager is her surgeon. He's the best at what he does, ma'am."

Abbey gave off a very weak smile. "How long will she be in surgery, do you know?" Jed asked.

"No, Sir. I don't really have that information. I can show you where they've designated you a waiting area if you wish."

"Please." Jed said as he placed his hands on Abbey's shoulder and guided her to where the doctor led them. Once there, he turned back to the doctor, "Thank you." He said as Dr. Mitchell left.

TBC...

  


	9. Candle in the Wind 9

Candle in the Wind

by AJ

"Are you almost ready?" Mason called out, as he laid down on Donna's couch.

"Not until you tell me where you are taking me." Donna insisted.

"It's a surprise. Just, make sure to wear a sweater."

Donna entered her living room, to find Mason laying down on her couch. Sitting on his legs, she said, "I'm not going anywhere with you, until you tell me where you are taking me."

"But that would ruin it, Donna."

"I don't care. I'm not budging from this couch, until you tell me." Donna said very firmly.

Mason looked over at Donna, with her arms crossed, and the stern look on her face, and began to smile. "Okay." He simply stated as he pulled his legs out from underneath her, and stood up. He then moved right next to her, and picked her up. "Guess I'll just have to kidnap you."

"Mason," Donna shouted. "You put me down, right now!" She said as she physically began to try and protest.

"Nope. You had your chance." Mason smirked as he opened the door to Donna's apartment and paraded her out, into the now lightly drizzling rain.

~~~

Abbey walked into the very dark hospital room. Hearing the sound of many machines beep, a chill began to settle inside her body, as she walked over to the bed, and sat down on the chair next to it. As she reached out to grab a hold of her sister's hand, she felt a sudden electrical shock that startled her. Jumping a little, the tears began to fall down her cheeks, yet again.

Cupping her sister's hand inside of both of her's, Abbey brought it up to her face, and held it there. "Ashley Lane..." Abbey heard her voice crack. "I feel guilty enough, you have to wake up, Beemer. You have to."

Jed slipped into the room and gently placed his hand on Abbey's shoulder, having heard her last statement. "Abigail..."

Jed kneeled next to her chair. "Abigail, it is not your fault. Ashley Lane wouldn't want you to blame yourself. It's not your fault."

"But it is Jed. In my head, it is my fault. In my heart, it is my fault. I should have made her stay. I shouldn't have let her leave. Any other time, and I wouldn't have. Why did I have to let her go, Jed? Why?"

"Because, she's her own person and you can't control her. You can't. You couldn't have prevented this. It's not your fault, Abbey."

"Then why do I feel like it is?" Abbey's tears started back up.

"Because, you're the type of person who likes to think they're God. It's not your fault, Abbey. You didn't do anything. It's not your fault." Jed said as he pulled his wife out of the chair and forced her into a hug.

TBC...


	10. Candle in the Wind 10

Candle in the Wind

by AJ

"This is where you wanted to take me? What's so special about this place?" Donna said as she sat down on a swing in the park.

"The first time I ever came to D.C., my dad took me to this park. We sat on these swings, and had a grand time... back, before Mom died. So this park... these swings, they've always been special to me. And I want them to be special to you to." Mason said as he leaned over from his swing, and kissed Donna.

"You know," Donna said as the kiss ended. "You can be a sweet guy sometimes."

"Donnatella Moss," Mase said as he stood up from his swing and walked in front of her. "Would you care to dance?"

"There's no music." She said as she stayed seated.

"I can play a tape." Mason pulled her out of the swing, and then walked over to his car. After fidgeting with the CD's in his stash in his car, he finally chose one, and put it in. Then, he returned to Donna and took her in his arms.

A man filled with doubt down and out and so alone A ship tossed and turned lost and yearning for a home A survivor barely surviving not really sure of his next move All of this, I would have been if there hadn't been you

After giving her a nice, tender kiss, Donna rested her head down, on his chest. Dancing around on the grass, the two felt as if they were the only people who existed in the entire world. No one, nothing could come between them. As the rain lightly began to drizzle back down, Mason pulled Donna closer into his body, as they danced in the moonlight.

If there hadn't been you where would I be If there hadn't been you here for me I made it through times I never would've made it through If there hadn't been you

Mason knew without a doubt, that if he did not have Donna as a friend, he never would have survived his father's death, or the fire that destroyed his childhood home. He never would have become a Secret Service agent. He never would have been as happy as he is right now, dancing with Donna in the light rain.

A man filled with hope who finally knows where he belongs A heart filled with love more than enough to keep it strong A life that's alive again, no longer afraid to face the truth All of this, I would have missed if there hadn't been you

Donna's love has made everything that Mason has been through worth it. He would not ever want to have to revisit any of those tragic events again, but without them, he wouldn't be where he is. Where he belongs. His heart wouldn't be filled with love. Donna's love.

If there hadn't been you where would I be If there hadn't been you here for me I made it through times I never would've made it through If there hadn't been you

Two years earlier, Mason and Donna finally made the decision to become a couple. That decision was later thwarted, as Mason found himself struggling to survive life itself. But here they are... Two years later, and finally back on track. Hopefully for the long run this time.

If there hadn't been you on my side You in my life All my dreams would still be dreams If there hadn't been you

All my dreams would still be dreams If there hadn't been you

As the music began to fade away, Mason brought a hand up to Donna's cheek and caressed it, before moving in for a kiss. In the middle of this heated moment, the light drizzle began to get heavier and heavier, until the two were standing in the middle of the park, getting poured on. But, because of the intensity of the kiss they were sharing, neither of them seemed to notice.

TBC...


	11. Candle in the Wind 11

Candle in the Wind

by AJ

Tossing and turning in her bed, Abbey wasn't getting much sleep. It has been three days already, since Ashley Lane got in that crash, and became comatose. Three days. And this was the very first time that she wasn't at the hospital... If left up to her, she probably would be, but Jed made her go home.

As Abbey heard the voices of the Secret Service Agents in the hallway, switching off, Abbey gave out a loud sigh, as she rose from the bed. Looking around the empty room, Abbey felt completely unnerved.

So many things were on Abbey's mind as she made her way into her closet, and changed out of her nightgown, and into an old pair of jeans, and one of Jed's t-shirts. 'If I just made her stay...'

Closing the doors of her bedroom, and walking down the hallway, Abbey heard a familiar voice call her name out. Turning to her right, she found Mason. He was all decked out in his uniform.

"Looking mighty handsome, there, young man." Abbey gave off a fake smile.

"How are you doing, Abb?"

"I'm doing okay." Abbey tried to keep her emotions out of her response, but she failed miserably.

"Abbey, I know you're just putting up a front. Want to talk about it?" Mason offered.

"No, I'm afraid that I'm all talked out. That's all that Jed has been doing. He keeps talking to me about my feelings. Trying to get me to rationalize them..."

"Well, then, we can talk about something else. Have you seen my new car?" Mason smiled a very sincere smile.

"Yeah." Mason's smile began to creep its way onto Abbey's face. Slowly, but surely. "You know you're Dad loved you very much?"

"Yes, I know that. It's hard sometimes, knowing that the last time we saw each other... that we got in a fight, but I've learned to except it. It's what Dad wanted. It's what made him happy. And I am just glad that that's how he died."

"Is there some kind of hidden message behind that, Mase?"

"That depends. Did you find one? And if you did, did it help at all?" Mason smiled a sweet, angelic smile.

Abbey shook her head as she threw her arms around Mason. "I love you, Reeder."

~~~

"Thanks for running my sister off, Jedi." A week voice sounded from Ashley Lane's hospital bed. "I always knew you'd be good for something."

"I do try." Jed gave a wide smile. "You know you scared the hell out of us, Beemer?"

"Nice to know you care."

"It was quite a shock to me, too." Jed's smile slowly began to fade. "Are you in pain at all? Want me to get a doctor?"

"Jed, why me? Why do all the bad things happen to me? And why do they all have to happen at once?"

"Don't you do this to me, Ashley Lane Carter. Don't you start asking me what you did to deserve any of this... cause truth is, you didn't do anything. You're a terrific person. So don't you do this to me. I've had enough of this sort of talk from your sister."

"He's right. You are a terrific person." Abbey's voice sounded from the door. And for the first time in three days, it sounded as if she really were alive. "Welcome back, Ash." Abbey moved her way over to her sister's hospital bed and took her into a deep, emotion-packed hug.

THE END


End file.
